Lo que me gusta de ti
by MonkeyMakoko
Summary: [Eruri] [spoiler capítulo 40 del manga] Levi va a visitar a Erwin al hospital, pero su comandante no parece el de siempre.


¿Dos fics en menos de una semana? ¡¿Pero qué me pasa?!

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo está, Doctor?<p>

El médico, un hombre bastante alto y con el pelo entrecano, dejó de lavarse las manos para mirar a Levi por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Antes de contestar, alcanzó una toalla húmeda para terminar de quitarse las manchas de sangre que le quedaban por limpiar. Frotaba concienzudamente evitando encontrar su mirada con la suya otra vez. Eso no podía ser bueno.

-Verá... Ha perdido mucha sangre. Por suerte está vivo y consciente, ahora mismo está descansando en su habitación – le contestó llevando otra vez las manos al barreño para un último aclarado –. Le hemos administrado muchos calmantes para poder cerrar quirúrgicamente la herida, así que ahora mismo no sabe ni donde está.

-¿Ha perdido todo el brazo?

-Apuramos el corte todo lo que pudimos pero...

-¿Cuánto?

-Hemos cerrado por debajo del hombro. – Levi palideció. Al ver su reacción, el doctor se apresuró para seguir hablando – ¡pero no haber perdido esa articulación es una gran noticia! Podría ponerse una prótesis. Aún no están lo suficientemente avanzadas como para tener movilidad propia, pero hay grandes artesanos que podrían hacerle una personalizada. No se notará mucha diferencia con el otro brazo si...

-Ahórrese ese consuelo de mierda por favor, ¿puedo entrar a verle?

A pesar de sacarle casi una cabeza al capitán, el hombre se encogió ante sus bruscas palabras, confundido ante la actitud de Levi contra él. Éste debería haberse sentido algo culpable por descargar sus frustraciones contra el hombre, pero estaba demasiado ocupado en no tirarle el agua al suelo y pegarle con el barreño hasta que no le explicara exactamente lo que había pasado.

Pero este hombre debía de saber lo mismo que él. Que Erwin había sido interceptado y atacado por un titán durante su última batalla.

Había llegado el día. Uno de los dos había caído y la muerte era una sensación cada vez más palpable. Lo que más le dolía además, era no haber podido estar ahí para él. Quizás... Levi podría haber hecho algo.

O igual no. Ya no sabía nada.

El medico seguía balbuceando frases manidas de apoyo. Frases que, fijo, tenía ya grabadas a fuego en el cerebro por tener que repetirlas una y otra vez, día tras día a afligidos familiares. Podría ahorrárselas, en vez de estar ahí plantado como un pasmarote retorciendo una toalla seca entre sus manos.

Todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo. Hanji era la que tenía que encargarse de estas cosas, no él. Lo suyo no era hablar con la gente.

-¿Dónde está? – le cortó por fin.

El médico estiró un brazo y señaló de forma temblorosa una de las puertas del fondo del pasillo. Levi se apresuró a caminar hacia ella antes de que ese hombre siguiera distrayéndole con más de sus tonterías.

Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta. No era lo mismo que te contaran algo a verlo con tus propios ojos. No estaba preparado para esto, pero de todas maneras nunca iba a estarlo, así que lo mejor iba a ser hacerlo rápido.

Giró el pomo y entró al cuarto en un movimiento ágil y rápido, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación era pequeña, y el olor de antisépticos y otros productos que no lograba identificar la inundaban. Todo era blanco; las cortinas, las paredes, las sábanas, la mesita... Pero la luz anaranjada del atardecer que entraba por la ventana teñía la estancia dándole un aire cálido.

Se acercó a la cama y observó a su comandante. Sus ojeras resaltaban sobre su horrible palidez haciéndole parecer un cadáver y la sábana, subida hasta sus hombros, le impedía ver la herida de Erwin, sólo llegaba a ver parte de los vendajes.

Llevó sus dedos temblorosos hacia ella y la apartó.

Ahí estaba. Su brazo. O al menos lo que quedaba de él. Soló quedaba un poco más abajo del deltoides, tal y como ya le había advertido el médico. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y el alma se le cayó a los pies. El muñón estaba envuelto con vendas y gasas y Levi dio las gracias mentalmente por no tener que enfrentarse todavía con la visión de la cicatriz que le quedaría.

Apretó la sábana en su mano, cerrando el puño con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo temblaba con rabia, ira, frustración, tristeza... No podía identificar un solo sentimiento. Quiso llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dejarse llevar por fin y abrazarse a Erwin como si fuera un niño pequeño. Gritando y pataleando. Pero eso no le llevaría a ningún lado.

Un movimiento en la cama le hizo reaccionar. Tragó saliva e inspiró de forma fuerte y temblorosa, dejando caer la tela, cubriendo de nuevo la herida de su superior.

Erwin se retorcía en la cama con pequeños espasmos. No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Podía despertarle? ¿O debía dejar que siguiera soñando? Quizás era alguna reacción adversa a algún medicamento. Puso ambas manos en sendos hombros pero antes de poder zarandearle, el comandante abrió los ojos de par en par, asustado.

Sus miradas se clavaron el uno en el otro, paralizados. Levi sólo podía oír su corazón latiendo fuertemente contra su pecho. ¿Ahora qué?

-Levi... Eres tú...

La expresión de Erwin se suavizó y sonrió dulcemente. Levantando su (ahora) única mano para acariciarle el pelo y empujar su cabeza hacia él para darle un profundo y largo beso. El capitán estaba tan confundido que se dejó hacer. Cuando por fin se separaron, la cabeza de Levi daba vueltas.

-Cuando te enfadas arrugas la naricilla, me gusta.

¿Qué le había hecho ese matasanos a Erwin? ¡¿Se había vuelto completamente loco?! Antes de poder darse la vuelta para buscar venganza un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

Calmantes... El doctor había dicho que habían tenido que administrarle muchos calmantes.

Eso explicaría que su compañero estuviera ahora mirando al techo, sonriendo con la mirada perdida y cara de idiota.

-No estoy enfadado, estoy confuso. – murmuró mientras seguía pensando.

Había visto a Erwin bebido en raras y contadas ocasiones pero... Esto era nuevo. Erwin estaba drogado.

-¿Y dime, Erwin Smith, qué más te gusta de mí? – preguntó Levi sin pensar. Toda esta situación era una mierda así que ¿por qué no distraerse un poco los dos con algo bueno?

Erwin sonrió, seguramente rebuscando entre sus recuerdos con el capitán y, suspirando, empezó a enumerar.

-Me gusta tu pelo.

-¿Mi pelo? - de todas las cosas con las que podría haber salido, probablemente esa era la que más le había sorprendido.

-Si – su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciaba mientras miraba al cielo, por la ventana que estaba detrás de Levi. La cálida luz del sol hacía que sus ojos azules se iluminarán de un bonito tono –, me gusta mucho tu pelo. Es igual de difícil de domar que tú. Me encanta cuando te despiertas por la mañana y está completamente alborotado y tarda unos minutos en volver a asentarse y encontrar su sitio en tu cabeza. Pero sobre todo me fascina que siempre que te levantas tengas tanto sueño y estés de tan mal humor que no te des ni cuenta.

Pues no, Levi no sabía eso. Nunca nadie se lo había dicho. O no se habían atrevido a decírselo... Se aguantó las ganas de llevarse las manos a la cabeza para comprobar que seguía peinado.

-Me gusta cómo te retuerces con las cosquillas... Cuando te hago muchas y te ríes a veces gruñes como un cerdo.

-¡Erwin!

-Y como sé que te da vergüenza y te pones rojo no puedo evitar hacértelas cada vez que nos quedamos solos.

Levi notó cómo el calor que antes inundaba sus mejillas se le extendía por toda la cara. Llevó una de sus manos a su oreja y la sintió arder. No tenía que haber animado a Erwin para que siguiera hablando. Todas estas confesiones estaban empezando a volverse en su contra.

Erwin se reía bobamente, mirándole embelesado. Hizo un ademán de enderezarse pero paró a medio camino. Levi se olvidó de su vergüenza y se giró pensando que su compañero había visto algo por la ventana, pero no había nada allí. Los ojos de Erwin estaban fijos en él.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, creía que sí pero no.

Un movimiento debajo de las sábanas alertó a Levi de lo que estaba pasando. Erwin había intentado mover su brazo y por fin se había dado cuenta.

Sus pupilas brillaban y parecía que estuvieran temblando. Miró a su costado, alarmado. Por fin recordaba.

-Ya no podré hacerte más cosquillas...

Levi se sentó en la cama, a su izquierda. Destapándole antes lo suficiente para poder sostener su mano.

-Sí puedes. – dijo, apretando su agarre, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, que aún podía tocarle.

-No, ya no voy a poder atrapar. Ni levantarte...

Una ceja de Levi se alzó divertida ante esa contestación, una sonrisa triste bailó en sus labios.

-Tranquilo, me dejaré ganar.

-Vale, - contestó Erwin – pero no me lo digas.

-No, tranquilo, todo seguirá como siempre.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada, eres fuerte.

-¿No debería ser yo el que te dijera eso a ti, Erwin?

-Puede...

Levi sonrió, esta vez de verdad, y se volvió a levantar, colocando bien la almohada de su compañero y volviendo a taparle.

-Venga, duerme. Yo estaré aquí a tu lado por si necesitas algo.

-¿En la silla?

-Sí, ahí mismo.

-No, duerme conmigo. Me gusta que duermas conmigo, siempre me abrazas.

-Sólo si te callas y me haces caso.

-Vale.

-Vale.

-... También estás muy gracioso cuando te pones gruñón...

-Me da igual que estés herido, si sigues hablando no me quedará más remedio que ahogarte con la almohada.

La ronca y potente risa de Erwin llenó la habitación y Levi no pudo evitar pensar, mientras se acurrucaba contra su costado, en lo afortunado que eran todos al tener a un hombre tan fuerte y valiente como líder. Pero en especial en la suerte que tenía él de tenerle a su lado.


End file.
